An insole is already known, in particular from document US 2008/005936, said sole comprises a long and thin body and a vibrating device embedded in said body, said vibrating device comprising an electric accumulator, a control system and a vibration generator
The term “embedded” should be understood to mean that the vibrating device does not protrude from the body.
Integrating the vibrating device into the insole firstly makes it possible to concentrate the vibrations as close as possible to the foot of the user, thereby improving the sensation felt.